The disposable diaper of the present invention is of the same general type as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,261--Wang. However, the construction of the present invention is significantly simple as compared with the Wang construction.
It is known that adults sometimes have difficulty in determining whether or not a diaper on a baby is wet or dry without disturbing the baby, and without soiling the hands of the adult. Accordingly the diaper of the present invention is most desirable, since it is capable of readily providing a visible signal when the diaper is wet, and the degree of witness, thereby indicating whether the baby is in need of being changed.
Accordingly, an important objective of the present invention is to provide a disposable diaper having an exceedingly simple means for providing a readily visible indication when the diaper is wet, so that person can determine at a glance whether or not the diaper needs to be changed without disturbing the baby or soiling his or her hands.
The diaper of the present invention possesses the outward appearance of a conventional disposable diaper when dry. However, it displays a readily visible color or pattern when wet.
In accordance with the invention, a carrier layer of absorbent paper, or similar material is provided of a particular color or on which a pattern is formed, and which is placed adjacent to the inner layer of the usual present-day disposable diaper, with the colored surface or pattern facing the inner layer and covered by the carrier. The color or pattern itself is formed of non-soluble ink, or other appropriate non-soluble material.
The inner layer and the carrier are covered by the usual translucent moisture impervious outer layer of the diaper, so that the carrier is sandwiched between the absorbent inner layer and the translucent outer layer.
Whenever the diaper is wet, the color or pattern on the carrier becomes visible through the translucent layer of the diaper, as the carrier absorbs the moisture and becomes transparent.